The Only Exception
by tee-hee-yee
Summary: Based on Paramore's music video of 'The Only the Exception.' Roni finds herself in confusion and steps out of reality into what had happened before. She also finds that there is true love in the world


**Disclaimer: do not own anything, all rights go to J.K. Rowling  
**

The Only Exception

When I was young I saw my Daddy cry and curse at the wind

Roni was awake. She was within her boyfriends arms. Draco was sleeping softly. She sat up on the couch and touched his hair. Another thing about him, he was a heavy sleeper. She looked out at the window and saw an imagery of her head. She leaned out against it and fell right into it. It was one of those memories Kaz let her see of when her parents were always fighting. There was a big fight. She saw her mother pick up a vase and throw it at her dad. He cursed at her and walked outside.

Broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it

She watched. Tears stained his face. She felt that emotion. His heart was heavy and all he could do was ignore the problem. He started mumbling to himself and she ran towards him. She wanted to tell him it would be alright, but couldn't for this was only a memory. But she did anyway

"I'm sorry," she heard her dad say. She got up and then walked into the kitchen.

And My Momma swore that she would never let herself forget

Roni heard her mum swearing and the same tears coming out of her eyes. This time she grabbed for a chair and sat down at it. The table seated twelve people and she and her mother sitting at the very end.

"Veroni, I swear this'll never go away," she heard her mum swear.

"Mum, it'll be alright," Roni murmured wondering if she was really in a figure of imagination.

"I swear, I swear," she kept on hearing her mother repeat. Roni stayed there and held her mother's hand as she stayed there and sobbed. Then her mum looked at her and gave a twisted smile. She pulled something from her pocket and showed it to Roni. It was picture of her mum and father back then, looking very much in love. Roni took it and smiled to her mum in reply. She went up towards her bedroom and sat down at the long table and mirror she had. She put the picture at the edge of it and stared at it. She looked at her large bedroom and thought about everything for a while. Did she really like Draco or was it fake like her parent's flakey love. Or was it really love?

And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

She stared at the picture and then took it back down. She fingered the moving figures of her photo, and then set it back down. She put the picture back and stared out the window it had started snowing. She ran out her room into another room. It was filled with clothing many she had favored and worn before. She looked down at herself and found herself in a black spaghetti dress and her red hair in a spiky bun. She pushed a curtain aside and looked toward a table and some boys in line, one was sitting down. She sat down and thought to herself. _This isn't love, _she thought to herself. She counted the seconds each boy had a chance with her, twenty two seconds for each one. Roni felt as if she was flinging herself toward every boy she didn't know, she knew that wasn't love.

But darling you are the only exception . . .

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts

Finally a good looking and reasonable boy sat down, he was also the last. She smiled at him and then broke off in a frown. She grabbed her equally black leather jacket on the wall and walked past towards the next room. She looked into the church pews. She sat down on the front one and looked down on the floor. She knew she was the only one in black, but she felt exceptional in it. The doors in the middle broke open and the bride came out in a long elegant dress with a covering veil. It made her think of one of the Death Eater's weddings she'd attended with her father. A young girl of her twenties marrying a man of his late thirties, that wasn't love either. She folded her hands and looked toward the ground. Would she experience this same flakey love like her parents or other Death Eaters?

And _we've got to find other ways _to make it alone

Roni got up and ran out the door behind the bride. She stepped on a part of the dress and making the bride trip and fall. She walked outside as the bride broke into tears of this one simple flaw. She walked outside and the black dress faded into a blood red sundress still with her leather jacket on and now red Converse. She looked at the people passing by her. She leaned against the armrest and watched them. They walked past her, ignoring her, making it feel so empty and alone inside.

Keep a straight face

She hated the feeling it was like her parents fighting over again of something so stupid. She didn't want to live her life in this emptiness and depression. She closed her eyes and faced the sun. She didn't want to have a straight face for the rest of her life, not finding the one she loved.

I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable** distance**

It started to get dark and she went to the closest thing that looked like a place of comfort. She walked in and found her best friend Amy in there. Everyone was cheering to the band, jumping up and down and screaming. She walked up to the front with her friend and rocked out. This was one of the comfortable things she's done in a while. Her clothes now changed to a regular shirt and blue jeans with her red Converse and leather jacket. She then looked to the back and found her friend of interest. He'd just entered and she stopped and looked at him. She gave a smile and didn't come toward him. She kept her distance. She was still in her confusion of love.

And up until now I had sworn to myself

That I'm content with this loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

She then knew she wasn't filled with this loneliness of being alone. She wouldn't be like her parents taking the risk of avoiding what would've happened she knew everything was going to be alright. Draco smiled back at her and then she ran toward the doors. She then stopped and looked back at all these people, and then opened the door.

Well you are the only exception

She ran back to the bench and sat back down. This time she stared into the nothingness and started running again until she opened the doors. Then her reality stopped.

I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go

Of what's in front of me **here**

She was now like a ghost traveling in her time of events. It was back at the actual Death Eater wedding. All the other had cleared out and she still sat there in her lightly tinted gray dress and leather jacket. Her legs were crossed and she looked toward the ground then at the person across from her. Draco met her gaze and walked over to her. He lifted her hand upward. She stumbled into him as they both had an exchange of laughs. He took her hand and they had their own dance alone from everyone else that was one of their moments.

Then time went back to the time to their first of school campus dates. It was the same restaurant, but different touch. She remembered that she wore a red spaghetti dress and was wearing her birthstone ring on a necklace. Roni remembered that it was a wonderful night. The dinner ended as they both went outside. A chill of cold air rushed by them as a shiver ran up her spine. He smiled at her and gave his coat to her. She took it over her shoulders and they both sat down on that very bench. She rested her head on his shoulder and then muttered it the first. "I love you," he said. She then raised her head and looked at him. She put a hand on his face and stroked it, she then enclosed on a kiss. She ran her tongue down his bottom lip and let herself lose. It then ended her hand still grazing his face. She then stopped and put her head back on his shoulder.

Next was the time she told him about her older clandestine brother. She was sitting on the chair and on her trunk. It was one of those times they exchanged their own silent ways of telling each other 'I love you.'

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

She then found herself back on the streets and ran back toward the church. Inside were the bride and groom exchanging vows and everyone in their white attire. She shook it off and walked into the next pair of doors. Inside was a young and happy couple laughing at each other and enjoying their care free time. She took a glance but ran past it also going through the next set of doors. This time it was her parents of their younger age. This time she stopped, this was almost like a dream, but it wasn't. Her parents were very much in love with those actions. They were leaning against each other and watching the sunset together. She then thought about how their love wore off. They looked so much in love. She walked slowly toward the door in front of her and opened it. I showed of her present day parents. Her father came back inside the house and sat down beside her mum. He hugged her and murmured something. Her mum stopped crying and gave a little smile.

She then looked at them herself pressed against the door wanting to open it. She knew it wasn't a dream she dreamt of long ago. She knew it wasn't going to be something she never found. She knew it was going to be something she would never forget. This was her reality. She was loved. Her parents had proved it showing that they were both able to rekindle back toward each other. She pushed open the door and found herself back in her jeans, tank top, hoodie and Converse. She tapped the ink away with her wand and laid back down. She felt his arms wrap around her and smiled.

You are the only exception

Roni then took his hand and fingered in it, 'I love you.' She then squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. Everything was going to be alright.

I'm on my way to believing


End file.
